


Holiday Gifts

by AlphaMercy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: a gift for the holidays.





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the bl gift exchange on tumblr, my giftee was raganizumi! they got some sweet jackisha and jackothy

Humming echoed through the flat, the swell of energy making the mostly quiet space seem almost frantic with anticipation. Soft clanks bounced out from the kitchen and greet Nisha as she quietly stepped through the front door, arms laden with bags and gifts. She made a point to slip her boots off carefully, and snuck her way across to the spare bedroom to hide the extras she’d gotten. 

Jack was oblivious in his cookie-making mania, the smell of sugar cookies and baking shortbread filling her lungs. Jack had been like this since the first, a constant supply of baked goods sitting around and being sent out and off with people. He was like this every year. It was one of things that drew her to him so long ago.

She finished tucking away all the little trinkets bought during today’s adventure, and headed back out into the living room, not bothering to keep quiet anymore. She smiled as Jack’s voice reaches, soft velvet tones of Christmas carols lifting her spirits, pushing away the ache her body felt for a little longer.

“Jack honey, how long have you been at this for?” She asked, though she already knew the answer.

He laughed, and even though she couldn’t see him quite yet, she knew that the dumb grin she loved would be spread over his face,  dirty with flour and batter and dough. He was already facing the doorway, mixing bowl settle in the crook of one arm, whisk in the opposite hand, and that smile greeting her as she paused at the entrance, her hip cocked and arms crossed.

“Well hey there cowgirl. You have a good trip?” He said, head tilting to the side, his smile growing into a crooked grin.

“Maybe. I’ll tell you about what happened if you let me have some cookie dough,” she bartered, knowing he’d fight with himself before giving in and offering her a spoon. “I even ran into someone interesting. Said they knew Angel,” she offered, trying to speed up the process.

Jack froze, before handing her the spoon she knew he kept out for this exact purpose.

Nisha took it and scooped out a large glob of dough, savoring the sweetness. She could have finished it quickly, but Jack had be doing this nonstop for a while, and she knew that with every moment that passed he’d get more curious until— 

“Well? Who was it? Is my baby girl okay?” He demanded, grip tightening on the whisks handle.

She giggled and swallowed what dough was left in her mouth, and yawned. “Angel’s fine suga’. Some college brat from one of her classes recognized me from parents day in  _ October _ . Impressive memory if you ask me. Said she was a smart one, top of her class, which of course you already knew. And surprisingly social...and that her girlfriend was pretty hot.”

Jack choked, mixing bowl clattering to the ground, whisk not too far behind it. “Wha-wha- _ what?! _ ”

Nisha grinned, looking behind her and nodding. She stepped aside, gesturing for the two to come further in.

“Uh. Hey dad. This is my girlfriend. You already kinda know her. Merry Christmas?”


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim and jack go shopping

The handles bit into his palms, plastic and paper somehow hurting more than a blade at the moment. Tim sighed and rolled his shoulders, glancing over at his boyfriend as he haggled with someone about something or other.

“I’m telling you, this ain’t what I ordered and I * _ need _ that damn jacket before tomorrow! Where the hell’s your manager?” Jack said, not yelling exactly, but getting there. 

Tim frowned, and looked around. The worker looked both annoyed and slightly fearful. Tim didn’t blame him, Jack could be frightening when he got mad enough. But still…

“Jack.” His voice was soft, but firm. The man paused, and turned at the sound of his name.

“Yeah cupcake?” He asked, brow arched, hands stuffed into the pockets of his ragged old coat.

“We can come back later, Angel will understand. Besides, there’s really no way for them to get the jacket here that fast with the holiday rush. Let’s come back later okay?” Timothy offered a smile, watching his boyfriend.

Jack’s face twisted up as he thought, nose scrunching slightly and eye closing. He shifted from one foot to the other, mouth turning down at the corner before he gave a resigned sigh. “Fine fine fine,” he said, turning to face the worker, “we’ll be back after Christmas. That jacket * _ better _ be here.”

Tim could  _ feel _ his shoulders droop, and he gave the employee a sorrowful smile. “C’mon, let’s go. We still never picked up Nisha’s present.”

“Jack gave one last glare before he wrapped an arm around Timothy and proceeded to make their way out of the store.

“How much more do we have to do pumpkin? Daddy’s feelin’ a bit hungry,” Jack casually stated, looking around the mall in disinterest.

Tim spluttered, face turning pink as his eyes darted from person to person, hoping none of the passer-bys had heard Jack speak (like usual). “R-really Jack? We’re in the middle of a * _ mall _ , you can’t even curb your tongue a bit?”

“Oh come on kitten, no one cares! We’re all adults here.”

“* _ Except we’re not, _ ” Tim grumbled, gesturing to a bunch of kids running past. 

“Meh, they’ll learn one way or another.” Jack gave a careless laugh and pulled Tim along further.

The stopped at the little cafe, and sat down to drink their hot cocoa, bags littering the floor nearby.

It was a cozy place, decked out with silver tinsel and fake pine, cinnamon and caramel, windows surrounded by Christmas lights and fake presents sat under a fake Christmas tree next to the very real fire place on the other side of the warm, bright room. Tim smiled softly, and glanced at Jack as he talked.

He didn’t celebrate Christmas, considering he was Jewish and all, but he could certainly appreciate the aesthetic of it. Everything was cozy and warm. And Jack...well, he was softer in a way. Tim loved seeing him like that, because he fell just a bit more in love with him each year.

Jack was speaking about something or other, gesturing wildly with one hand, cup in the other, steaming rising from under the copious amounts of whipped cream piled on top.

“Jack,” Tim said, interrupting his boyfriend with a quiet word.

The other man stopped mid-sentence, blinking in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too Tim.”


End file.
